


Lagertha and Ragnar as Pirates Moodboard

by Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla



Series: Moodboards [17]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, Vikings, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla/pseuds/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla
Summary: @honestsycrets / @honestsycretsx Asked: “Would it be possible to get a pirate!Ragnar x Lagertha board? Thank you my Queen 👑💗”





	Lagertha and Ragnar as Pirates Moodboard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xHonestSecretsx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHonestSecretsx/gifts).



> This was so much fun to make omg, I really hope you enjoy this love and it came out how you wanted. (Also I’m totally imagining PirateKing!Ragnar and PirateQueen!Lagertha just sailing the seas and being happy as they raid and sail together lol). I don’t get to do much with these two often so it was a lot of fun!!

(Vikings moodboard made by me)


End file.
